alls fair in love and friends
by Mr.Awesome1
Summary: max got kicked out of the flock and makes some powerful friends but is she bent on revenge please review
1. Chapter 1

Max POV.

I was on my way flying back to our current hide out. Oh wait I should probably say my name is ride, Maximum Ride. (Just call me max) and yeah I have wings but so my friends that I am on my way back to. As a little baby these white coat people took me and some other kids and tried different experiments on us. The group of people that I travel with is called the flock. Because in this group we all have wings. In the group there is me, fang, iggy, nudge, gazzy, and angel (who is anything but).

We all escaped from a place called the school. Where they did the experiments on us and this particular experiment is where they tried to attach wings on us which worked.

When I got to the hide out I found it deserted. I looked for them until I got tired then slept. When I woke up I found a note on a rock that said:

_Max_

_We never wanted to leave but we cannot keep dragging around dead weight._

_You were a terrible leader and were to weak. What we needed was a strong leader._

_So good by_

_So sorry_

_Fang_

I was torn I never thought they would leave me. I thought we were actually friends.

I thought that I was a good leader. Well apparently I thought wrong.

I was so mad I just started flying and chucked rocks at random birds.

I learned later that I was flying straight east.

**Please review or you will **_**Hurt my feelings**_** *sniff* see you already hurt them by not reviewing and reading this**


	2. ch 2 crater

Percy pov

I was spending a perfect day on the beach with the girl of my dreams (Annebeth) when I saw a comet look alike without all the fire, falling from the sky and landed in the woods. Chiron sent a few of us to check it out, me, Thalia, the stolls, and a couple Apollo kids. When we got there we saw a HUGE crater and at the center was a girl. A GIRL. How can there be a girl in a crater? Well anyway I ordered the Apollo kids to take her to the infirmary. When they picked her up I saw something my eyes missed the first time…wings. Yeah that's right wings. Wow this day is just getting weirder after every minute.

Max pov

When I woke up a rush of thoughts came. The one I focused on was the memory of flying. I must have flied until I passed out. But where am I? When I looked around it looked like an infirmary. I decided to check my wings in case I needed to make an escape. One was wrapped in cast so I guess either they didn't want me to fly away or it was broken. And that was when another came to me, who was _they?_ Right at that moment was when a guy walked in and let me tell you he...was...HOT. Black hairs, sea green eyes, tan, muscular. Just that type that no girl could resist. When he got to me he said "Feeling better". Being a genius I said "Sure" then the hot guy said "I m percy" I said "Maximum Ride" percy then said "well you took quite the fall, one of your wings are broken but are healers said that overall no injuries and that your body heals itself pretty fast so you should be up and about soon". I asked "Where am I". he asked " do you know both of your biological parents". I said "Yeah". He paled and muttered "oh gods no".

**Sorry I took so long minor writers block so if you would be so kind **__

_**Review and PLLLLLEEEAAASSSE shed some light **_**on what the next chapter should be about**


	3. Chapter 3

Max pov

I know I shouldn't t miss the flock because they kicked me out but I just can t help it, I miss them so much even angle. Anyway I was walking by the cabins, feeling so much better after my fall but I still can t fly because of my broken wing. And the guy Percy is really nice too; he's hot, nice, and super funny but not really on the bright side like his girlfriend. Speaking of his girlfriend they have been having a lot of fights lately she says "You have been spending more time with this max girl than me Percy sorry but if you can t just have one girl then it's over sorry". Percy cried an entire afternoon I tried to comfort him but he just hid from every one. When I found him he was deep in the woods, still crying I went over to him sat down next to him patted his back and said "It s okay the pain will go away, I mean before I came here I had a boyfriend who just one day left me".

He said "max I know your trying to comfort me but annebeth has been my friend since my first year here" I said "well my boyfriend was my friend since I was two".

Then a strange thought fell into my head well actually a couple

I think I m falling for percy

Percy told me his story about being a demigod, maybe I can use that on revenge against fang

I was not sure about the first one but the second one was that I was going to make fang pay.

So on my quest to make fang pay I needed a new look, so I headed to the Aphrodite cabin where I heard was the place to go if you wanted a makeover.

When I got there it was like they already knew what I wanted. So they brought me in and put me in a chair and started fussing about my hair face body and clothes. They told me it would probably be better to fall asleep and that they would wake me when done, so I did just that. When they woke me up let me tell you I looked like a changed person, my hair was in curls, my face was pretty but also looked natural and I wore a white blouse and dark blue jeans. When I thanked them I walked out of the cabin and all the boys on my way to my cabin just stared at me so I decided to be mean so I grabbed a guys hand and took a picture of myself and sent it to fang and it said " jealous "

My plan was finally in motion.

**I was accused of being gay but I a sure you I am not its just part of the story**

**And please don't make me cry again just review oh and send some more inspiration that helped a lot reviewers **_**Maximum RidePercy Jackson, I LOVE FAX**_


	4. ch 4 return

Percy pov

Ever since my breakup with Annebeth I have been spending more and more time with max.

To be honest I think she likes me. I like her to, I always did like her but deep in my head .and ever since she got a makeover she s just been really and I mean really hot! Since then we have been going out. I was happier than I was with annebeth.

So max and I was swimming down at the lake and were swimming and max wanted to see all the naiads. So I made an air bubble around us and went under. When she saw them she was star struck at the beauty of them and all their craftsmanship. She said " beautiful" I said "your Beautiful" she blushed, leaned over and kissed me a long passionate kiss and it felt like a little of Elysium.

Max pov

I can t believe it I just kissed percy. I will say I did like it but then something interrupted my thoughts there was a crowd a little ways away from the lake. So percy and I got out, dried off and went to see what was the matter. i had to push and shove my way through because I still couldn't fly. When I got there I saw the one person I never wanted to see again. Fang "you" I growled he just smirked

**Please keep reviewing that's what keeping me typing**

**Please leave some ideas on the next chapter that are doable **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I have not been able to update tests exams studying and so forth now let's get back to the story**

Fang pov.

I got the picture from max and let's say I was not happy. I mean come on would you be if the girl you liked was in a picture with a guy that wasn't you. Well anyway I used my laptop to trace the photo to a place that was supposed to just be a field. But in the picture I could see a bunch of cabins. This has Itex written all over it. So since being max I had to investigate, I mean yeah we left because max was not herself, and was just dragging along. I was worried for angel mostly because of the erasers. So we had to leave. Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy kept on begging to go back and get her, but me being the new leader kept saying no.

Beckendorf pov. ( didn't expect that did you)

I was walking to the forge to continue on a sword I was working on. When this really, really, hot chick just comes out of nowhere and just grabs my hand takes a picture and leaves. And once she leaves guess who walks up to me none other than Silena, my girlfriend. Crap I'm going to get heck about this for weeks.

Back to Fang

As I flew to the spot I traced the phone to I found out that it was not a field but a camp site. This place looks nothing like an Itex place. Once I landed a big no HUGE crowd gathered around me not asking about my wings but rather who I was. They act like everyone has wings okay weird. Then all hell comes max comes storming up and growls "You" I smirk just cause she's hot when she's mad. Then to ruin the moment a buff guy comes and holds max's hand. Wait this was not the same guy on the photo. How many boyfriends has she had while we were gone?

Percy pov

I saw max who I had just made a fool of myself in front of run over to the crowd that had formed and stood there shocked. I thought "OH NO"! so I race over there and see an emo guy and with max just standing there I knew it must be fang. The guy just smirks like he owns the place. Gods I hate people like that, he starts glaring at me, I had not noticed I had grabbed max's hand. So this guy does think he owns everything. I am going to have a little chat with this guy as camp leader. Hmm maybe start nice and find out if he does act like I think he does.

++++++++++++++++++time skip++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I walked up to Fang and said "hi, I'm Percy camp leader and son of Poseidon".

He says "hi, fang, guy with wings". Okay I know I should be patient but this guy was making me mad quick. He then said " leave max alone, she is mine", okay what? He somehow knows max and claims her. Ah hell no. " okay I don't know how you know max but she and I are dating" him "well dude I am taking her back and there is nothing you can do." Oh really I thought " oh really" I said then he said " unless you want to fight me for her you are welcome to lose" Me " I don't plan on losing" and with that I pulled out the shield Tyson made me ( He got it back after the labyrinth) and riptide.

_**Okay I have updated and I need ideas **_

_**I will only type another chapter if I get a minimum of 4 reviews **_

_**Okay so just click the button right under this chapter and write something….ANYTHING **_


End file.
